Depressed Hermione Sorry Snape
by ravenfan253
Summary: When Hermione was 6 she was in a car wreck and has had seizure's ever since. When Harry is adopted by the Granger's after first year and Now Snape stays with her too can she learn to accept the help they offer and let them save her, or will she deny it and face the consequences? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. The Seizure

**Hi guys I hope that you enjoy this story. In this story Hermione has epilepsy and has to leaqrn to accpet help from both Harry and Snape. do you think that she can do it? Pleae review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Dear Diary,

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. Today is Friday the 23 of May. I am in my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am 13 years old and living life, well as much as I can. When I was 6 years old my nanny and I went to a store and on the way home we were hit head on. My nanny died instantly and I was in the hospital for a week. Ever since the day I have had seizures. I have gotten use to them sometimes I know when they are coming and sometimes I don't. When I had my first seizure, I was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with epilepsy. My sister Jane and I can tell when I am going to have a seizure because my head will start to hurt, I get weak along with some numbness in my legs followed by twitching. I have had seizures at Hogwarts but I go where no one but harry can see.

Harry moved in with us after first year when Dumbledor found out about my problem and that my parents had to work. He decided Harry because of his abusive relatives so it's a win-win situation. My parents get someone to watch me and harry gets out of that house. My parents talked to Harry and explained what to do when I have a seizure. I usually have at least one every other day to 2 days apart, sometimes when he is here sometimes when my parents are home. It sucks for me because after one I am usually asleep for the rest of the day. Any way I...

"HERMIONE CAN U COME HERE!"

"COMING MUM."

I walk as fast as I can down to the kitchen where when I walk in I find professor Dumbledor and Harry as well as my parents.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yes dear but we are going to be having a guest later for the rest of the summer." My father John Granger said. As I look at Harry he doesn't look to happy. He met my eyes and before anyone could say anything else Harry said the one thing I never thought I would hear.

"Snape's staying here." Harry didn't have a happy tone to it either.

"I'm sorry what?" I said looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Granger he will be here Monday morning." Dumbledor told me all I could do was stare at him.

"Does he know about my… problem?" I asked.

"No he does not I think I will see it soon enough honey." My mom said.

I then dismissed myself to go up to my room. When I got there I sat down and I didn't know whether to be mad or upset. I started to feel a tingling in my legs and knew what was going to happen. "MOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" then everything goes black.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Everyone including Dumbledor ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. When they got there she was on floor shaking all over. Emma and John Granger ran to their daughter as well as Dumbledor. Harry ran downstairs to get some ice.

"Hermione, baby its ok mom and dad here ok we are right here." John told his daughter hoping to get her to calm down.

"Hermione, baby, you need to calm down we are right here ok. Baby calm down. HARRY WHERE'S THAT ICE!" Emma yelled.

Harry ran into the room out of breath and handed Emma the bowl of ice.

"Mrs. Granger is there anything that I can do?" Dumbledor asked.

"Can you get something to put under her head?" John asked. Dumbledor nodded and walked to her bed and grabbed a pillow and carefully put it under her head. After another 5 minutes of talking and trying to get her to calm down she finally stopped convulsing.

"Hermione, sweetie can you wake up please. Come one baby open your eyes." Emma said. Hermione finally started to cough and wake up.

"M-Mom?" Hermione stuttered as she was trying to become coherent.

"I'm here baby." Emma said. Hermione smiled as she was placed on the bed to get some rest.

"Well it seems as though everything is ok here so I will take my leave." Dumbledor got up and left leaving the grangers and Harry.

* * *

**well what do you think so far? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! i have just recently edited the chapter a bt.**


	2. The Words

**Hermione POV**

So it is finally Monday and I have had a total of I think seizures. one on friday and one yesterday morning. I am so tired that it isn't funny. Harry has been coming in to check on me every 5 minutes and it is really getting annoying, but he is just trying to look out for me. I am too tired to even try and get out of bed so I think that I will just go to sleep.

**Harry POV**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Great I wonder who is at the door. O wait its Monday morning so that means its Snape. I hear Jane go to the door and open it while I continue to work on my potions essay… oh great imagine that.

"Hi, you must be professor Snape, I'm Jane." Jane said a bit too happy.

"Hello Jane, and please call me Snape or Severus." Snape replied

I can hear them walking into the kitchen. I don't bother looking up to see Jane smiling. The next thing she asks is something I don't want to focus on. I just want to finish this essay, seeing as how it is the one potion I brewed correctly.

"Harry, when did you last check on Hermione?" Oh come on Jane.

"About 20 minutes ago Jane. Now can I please finish this for the hundredth time, besides she will be fine she is sleeping.?" I replied getting tired of her asking me that.

"You're supposed to check every 10 mom said so." But before I can reply I hear a voice I was surprised to hear.

"No, she said to check on her if she isn't UP A.K.A AWAKE by 10, and she is just laying in bed."

"Well, if moms that concerned about me then she can take a day off of work and watch me herself now can't she?" I turned around to see Hermione in her pj's standing in the door way with her arms crossed. "Good morning professor."

Did she just say that? "Hermione what are you doing?" I ask her she isn't supposed to be up and walking around.

"What does it look like? I am allowed to eat right?" she asks giving me a glare that says 'don't even say it'

All I do is nod however Jane didn't even think about it and replied with an "eating yes. Walking around no."

"You aren't mom Jane, I am more than capable of walking around the damn house. And if she really didn't want me up walking around she would be here wouldn't she?" She said giving a glare that Snape would be proud of and I think he was. " Her and dad are more than capable of handling the dentistry by themselves."

"Can I talk to you in the living room Hermione?" Jane says as more of a demand than a question.

Hermione glares but walks out with Jane following right behind her. I watch as Snape just stands there looking at the door. "Are you hungry?" I ask him he just nods and sits down across from me. I get up and make him a plate of eggs and bacon. I hand it to him then go back to my essay. I notice he looks at what I am writing and raises and eyebrow. "What?"

"You have my length requirements?" He asks me.

I look at him and nod. "I have longer than that. And I am almost done." He looks at me in surprise and when I am about to say something I hear Hermione scream something to Jane I never thought I would hear. "THEN LET ME DIE!" she walks right out and into the backyard going to the barn. Probably to her horse. Jane walks in and has tear going down her face but she has a guilty look on her face.

"What did you say to her.?" I ask through gritted teeth because she royally made Hermione upset. Snape is still looking at the door probably trying to figure out what she means.

All she does is look down and I can barely hear her say "I told her I was only looking after her for mom and that I didn't care."

When she looked up I saw the regret in her eyes but I was so mad. I stood up from my chair and started to walk for the barn.

"Harry where are you going?" Jane asks me. I turn around to look at her.

"Someone HAS to go after her and I really don't think that you are on her GOOD list right now. What you said was utterly stupid and selfish just because you can't go to that party doesn't mean you can tell Hermione that she can die and you won't care. She is already having a hard week do you think that you made it any easier? No stay here and don't follow unless I call you got it?" She nods her head at me and I turn around and head to the ban where I know Hermione will be.

* * *

**OK so i edited the chapter some and for a person tat said rich people normally have farms. My friend shyann Doesn't have a lot of money yet she has 3 dogs, 6 horses,and a pony. I love horses and i thought that i would put that in there. but i also edited my first chapter as well.**


	3. Hermiones Feelings

**Hermione POV**

I ran out of the house as fast as I can. My sister had no right to say that to me especially with Snape in the house. She doesn't care if I die then why does she help me. Finally I am at the barn. I go to my horse which is a black and white paint with grey and white hair. My horses name is As-Land **(yes from Narnia deal with It.) **this being because so far nothing can scare her away she has faced a lot of danger and run into it.I put my saddle on her back and get it strapped on and mount her and start to ride. I get down by the stream when I hear Harry's horse galloping up next to mine. Bet you can't guess what his horses name is? Nimbus. His horse is fast thus the name his is a brown, white and tan Paint, with brown hair. I slow down when I hear Nimbus get closer to me. When I turn around and look Harry is right next to me. I focus on the road ahead hoping he trots past me, but no such luck.

"You know, mom would have a cow if she found out you were riding alone." Harry said. I came up with the only thing I could think to reply with.

"Well, your with me now so she doesn't need to know now does she." The only thing that I can think is why did I get crappy with him?

"Good to know your sister put you in a bad mood. You know that she regrets saying what she did to you right?" I look at Harry because I don't believe him. I turn As-Land around and start to head to walk around the house. "Hermione!"

"What Harry?! If she was honestly sorry about what she said she would come and find me herself wouldn't she." I ask and I know I am right but the look he gives me makes me thinks otherwise. "What?"

"She would have come had I not made her stay at the house. You know that Snape was actually being nice to me?" I looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Yah I know."

"Let me guess you want me to turn around and go tell her that I forgive her and everything is ok, right?"

"Hermione, all I want is for you to at least listen to what she says. If you decide not to forgive her than that is your choice as it is if you say yes you forgive her." I look at harry and nod and we turn around and head back to the barn to put the horses away.

Once we got to the barn I was stalling as much as possible. We started to walk up the hill back to the house. Once we got inside we were greeted with Jane, Professor Snape, and mom. I was about to turn around and run back when she turned to look at me.

"Hermione, there you are. Jane called and said that you ran off I was so worried about you. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Mom said trying to at least sound concerned.

"Oh please, don't over exaggerate yourself mom." I looked at her with the same look that I gave Jane. "If you were that worried you would stay home, you and dad take turns. However seeing as how you both are at work 24-7 I don't think that you are that concerned." I turned to walk away when I heard Jane.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I turned around and rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I know exactly what she is talking about but I am not about to let her know.

"RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT AND GETTING ON YOUR HORSE ALONE!" Great the last thing I need is for mom to know.

"What Hermione you know that you are not allowed to ride alone. Where are you going?"

"Going to bed. Besides if you really were concerned about me you or dad would be home every day wouldn't you?" I spat out and I watched her face. It went to shock because I have never spoken to her like that.

"Honey we have work. We own dentistry that we need to keep open."

This response really made me mad instead of say she cares she replies about work? "BUT I'M YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER. IS WORK SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T BE HERE. THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE JANE WATCH ME WHO DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I DIE? I HAVE SEIZURES MOM AND YOU SEEM TO CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR WORK THAN IF I WERE TO HIT MY HEAD ON THE TABLE! I-(slap)"

"Don't you ever I repeat ever say that I don't care about you or even imply it. Do. You. Understand. Me. Your father and I love you very much and would do anything for you."

I look up at her with tears in my eyes and a few that fall down my face. I take a glance at Harry and Snape who were both wide eyed. Harry because I have never talked to anyone like that and Snape because of the fact that he found out I have seizure's and because he has never heard me speak to anyone like that. I look up at my mom and look her dead in the eyes and say the only thing going through my head. "Then stay home during the summer. I get, so scared when I am just waking up from a seizure and you or dad aren't here. I feel like you guys favor Jane because she is normal."

"Honey-"

"No let me finish." I look at Snape. "You want to know why I am a know it all?" I turn back to mom. "I am a know it all because I read all of my school books 3 times over the summer to keep my grades up trying to get YOUR attention for my good grades, because the only time I ever have it is when I am convulsing on the floor," By this time I am bawling. "I just want you to know that I am here too. JANE ISN'T YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER! I FEEL LIKE NO ONE NOTICES ME EXCEPT HARRY! WHEN YOU AND DAD GO TO WORK EVERY DAY AND LEAVE ME HERE WITH JANE WHO NEVER PAYS ATTENTION TO ME! IT HURTS MOM, IT HURTS SO BAD! I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LOVE ME THAT YOU KNOW I AM HERE TO!" After finally releasing what I have been holding in for years I can't hold myself up anymore and collapse into a heap bawling on the floor. I feel someone come up and wrap their arms around I can tell by the bracelet that it's mom. After about 5 minutes of me bawling mom moves her hand to under my chin and makes me look at her.

"Listen to me and listen well. I. LOVE. YOU. And so does your father. If you wanted one of us home you should have come to us instead of holding it all in. ok?" All I do is nod at her before slowly falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
